Template talk:WikiProject NASCAR/Tab header
__FORCETOC__ |maxarchivesize = 200K |counter = 9 |minthreadsleft = 4 |minthreadstoarchive = 1 |algo = old(31d) |archive = Wikipedia talk:WikiProject NASCAR/Archive %(counter)d }} Driver results tables Hi WikiProject NASCAR. Is there any reason why the 2018 NASCAR drivers' results tables don't show their current championship positions and points totals (e.g. in Kyle_Busch#Monster_Energy_Cup_Series, the "MENCC" and "Pts" columns both show "-*" for 2018). Obviously the 2018 season is still in progress, but for most other racing series, the drivers' current championship positions and points totals are listed in their results tables and updated as the season progresses. DH85868993 (talk) 12:19, 26 June 2018 (UTC) :: Actually , That is the points and position at the end of the season . Kpgjhpjm 15:17, 26 June 2018 (UTC) : If I had to guess, there are just so many drivers (three national series, each of which feature as many as 32–40 drivers per race, along with the feeder series) whose tables would have to be updated on a weekly basis that it'd just be too much of a hassle to do with each race. Doesn't help that there are also much more part-time and one-off drivers than in other series who would see their standings drop with every race they don't enter. As such, it's easier to just update everyone at the end of the year. Zappa Mati 17:20, 26 June 2018 (UTC) : Personaly, I work with the lower series, where sometimes (okay, most times) point standings aren't avialible until a day or two after the race. I find it cumbersome to go and fill in results and go back a day, two or three later to add in points and results. [[User:Willsome429|'Willsome429']] (say hey or !) 19:11, 26 June 2018 (UTC) ::Fair enough. If the championship positions/points totals aren't going to be updated during the season, then you could probably remove the asterisks in those columns (in the results tables for other series, the asterisks are used to indicate that the season is still in progress and that the championship positions/points totals aren't the final values). Especially since an asterisk is already used to indicate "most laps led" in some NASCAR results tables. And/or update the column headings to indicate that they are the final championship positions/points totals. Regards. DH85868993 (talk) 20:49, 26 June 2018 (UTC) 2018 ARCA field at Madison International Speedway I have uploaded images of all of the cars in the field as displayed before the race (at this Commons category). I took closeup images of many drivers too. So if you're writing an article in the future for a new NASCAR driver, this is a good source to find an image of the driver. It was a neat experience. I said "Hi" to most of the drivers and I told them that I hope they have a fun time. The longest lines were for 2 beautiful women: Toni Breidinger and in-state driver Natalie Decker had the longest. I was very surprised to see short lines for the big prospects at the front of the field. They were happy to pose for a picture beside the car with the grandstands in the background. Royalbroil 02:24, 19 July 2018 (UTC) : Did you tell them it was for Wikipedia or not? [[User:Willsome429|'Willsome429']] (say hey or !) 03:05, 19 July 2018 (UTC) ::I asked everyone almost for permission to take their photograph. I didn't specify Wikipedia and don't feel that I need to per https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Commons:Photographs_of_identifiable_people. It is a public place and a public setting. The race track announced a driver's meet and greet, then opened their gate onto the racing surface. While I didn't need to ask permission to take photographs, I did anyhow (for the most part) and the drivers (by complying / posing beside their car) agreed to be on the photograph. Royalbroil 00:26, 21 July 2018 (UTC) AFD on Short Track Racing Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Short track motor racing. The discussion recently opened. Royalbroil 00:05, 21 July 2018 (UTC) List of NASCAR fatalities Having revisited this discussion on the arrangement of the NASCAR fatalities list, I no longer believe there should be an article devoted to listing all the fatalities that have occurred in events sanctioned by a particular organization. Lists of motorsport fatalities usually show the respective deaths having occurred at a particular track, in a particular event, or in a particular series. Deaths could also be compiled based on a particular type of vehicle being used, such as midget car, sprint car, sports car, touring car, stock car, or truck. But a list of fatalities based on a common sanctioning body is not sought after in my opinion. Besides, it is sometimes unclear whether an event has been sanctioned by NASCAR and therefore difficult to decide whether a fatality that has happened at such an event should be added to the list. That's why I suggest moving the page List of NASCAR fatalities to List of NASCAR Cup Series fatalities and removing from the page the fatalities that have occurred in other series. What do you think?--Fluidfellow (talk) 19:33, 1 August 2018 (UTC)